Juste une nuit de Lune ensemble, rien de plus
by Kinyo Black
Summary: FIC FINI La pleine lune approche et Luna se sent coupable de ne pas aller l’aider. Et si, après tout, elle le faisait. Elle tient beaucoup trop à lui… Peut-être qu’Il comprendrait… LL RL
1. Chapitre 1

**Juste une nuit de Lune ensemble, rien de plus.**

PS : C'est un petit truc que j'avais dans la tête depuis quelques jours! Et voilà le résultat! Bon, pour l'instant, je ne sais po du tout si il y aura plus de deux chapitres... Dison que le deux est déjà écrit, mais après, je pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autre.

Disclamer : Tous les lieux, les perso et tous le bla-bla appartient à J.K Rowling et moi, je n'ai que l'histoire, c'est déjà ça!

Je marche dans le couloir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ce que je vais faire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Non, je ne devrais pas. Surtout pas… Mais comment résister ? Quand je pense que je pourrais sans doute l'aider, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être coupable de ne rien faire.

Le pauvre… quand on pense à ce qui lui arrive au moins une fois par mois…. Tous ca à cause d'une lune… une lune que j'admire tant… une lune à qui je dois mon prénom…

Sans cette lune, ma mère ne m'aurait jamais appelé Luna. Ma pauvre mère, qui est malheureusement plus de ce monde. Ce n'est pas pour rien que m'a mère m'a appelée comme cela. Ma mère était un loup. Comme _lui_…

Je me demande encore ce qu'elle ressentait, se qu 'elle pensait… Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connut. Mon père aillant ma garde, après avoir divorcer. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une ou deux fois. Et cela ne se reproduira pas.

C'est sûr, qui aurait permis à une mère loup-garou de voir ca fille ? Le ministère ? «Non, mais vraiment ! Quelle idée folle ! » dirait certain. Mais moi, je ne le dis pas.

Même si je ne la connaissais pas, je l'aimais. Et ce sera comme cela pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

C'est grâce à elle que je peux maintenant l'aider _lui_. Je sais que je ne suis qu'une élève de deuxième année, mais je veux quand même le faire.

J'ai hérité de ma mère le fait de me transformer en loup. Un vrai loup. La seule différence et que je peux tout à fait me contrôler. La pleine lune ne me fait rien. Cela m'épuise juste un tout petit peu, mais rien de plus.

Ca y est, je suis devant la porte de son bureau. Je ne vais pas frapper, je pense qu'il n'a pas encore lancé les sorts pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'ouvrir et il risquerait de le faire, autrement. Il faut que je le fasse. Je dois le faire, bien que je risque d'avoir des problèmes après.

J'ouvre. Il est devant la fenêtre. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je sens qu'il est épuiser et en même temps inquiet. Oui, il ne veut pas que je sois là. C'est tout à fait normal, je lui ai tout caché sur moi. Il ne sait pas ce que je suis…

« Miss Lovegood, vous feriez mieux de partir immédiatement ! me dit-il.

- Non. »

La réponse est simple, net, compréhensible. Il se tourne vers moi. Il a d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il a ses cheveux plus blancs que jamais. Il a l'air si fragile, si... briser.

« S'il vous plaît ! Partez ! me supplie-il.

- Non, je sais tout. »

Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de le dire, mais le manque de temps m'empêche de donner plus de précision. Pendant qu'il recule le plus loin de moi pour pouvoir me protéger, je m'avance vers la fenêtre.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Cela va devenir dangereux pour vous ! hurle-t-il.

- Je sais… »

Je regarde de nouveau la Lune qui commence à monter dans le ciel obscur de la nuit. Plus que quelques secondes…

Il commence à s'inquiété sérieusement. Je n'écoute plus ses cris pour me dissuader et pour me dire de partir. Plus que cinq secondes… Juste avant, il me cri :

« Je vous s'en supplie ! PARTEZ ! »

J'entends ses cris de douleur. Il est en train de se transformez. Je regrette de ne rien pouvoir faire. Savoir que ma mère ressentait aussi cela me fait mal. J'espère qu'il a pris sa potion. Oui, je suis sûr qu'il l'a pris. Après tout, elle est très efficace. Elle ne peut être qu'efficace. C'est ma mère qui l'a créé, après tout. Et toutes les potions qu'elle a faites ont marchées. Sauf une…

J'entends un grondement derrière moi. Je me retourne. Il est transformé. Il me grogne après. Il ne va pas tarder à attaqué. Il faut que je fasse vite !

Je me concentre… Et je me ressens différente. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois tous d'un niveau plus bas et beaucoup mieux. Il me regarde. Il est étonner, ca se voit. Ou plutôt, je le ressens.

Il s'allonge par terre et commence à se reposer. Je me mets prêts de lui. Je ferme les yeux, puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je sombre dans le sommeil…

Le soleil envoi un de ses rayons dans mes yeux. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de les ouvrires. Tout est étrange autour de moi. Je me rends compte que je suis sous ma forme de loup. En regardant par la fenêtre, je devine qu'il doit être vers les six heures du matin. Il est assis à son bureau. Il me regarde.

Je me lève et me retransforme en moi-même. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il fait de même. Il est très patient. J'admire ca chez lui. J'attends qu'il me pose la question. De toute façon, même si je ne vais pas forcement aimé y répondre, je vais bien y être obligé.

« Merci. »

Je m'attendais à plusieurs choses, mais surtout pas à ça ! Je le regarde assez troublé.

« De quoi ??

- Je voulais vous dire merci. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part d'être rester avec moi.

- Euh…de rien… »

Il me regarde, puis demande :

« Vous n'êtes pas un animagus.

- Non. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« Qui étaient loup-garou chez vous ?

- Ma mère.

- Vous avez toujours pu vous transformer en loup ?

- Depuis ma lettre à Poudlard. »

Il semble réfléchir, puis dit :

« Je suppose que le ministère ne sait rien sur votre faculté.

- Il ne sait rien. S'il vous plaît professeur ! Ne dite rien…

- Ne vous inquiétiez pas, Miss Lovegood, je comptais ne rien dire.

- …Merci.

- De rien, je vous devais bien cela ! »

Il ne me regarde pas. Je comprends ce qu'il pense. Je ne pourrai pas recommencer cela. J'ai pris des risques en venant ici. Et il ne faut pas que je revienne. Bien que je sois sûre qu'il apprécirait que je sois là. Mais cela ne sera pas possible. Si le ministère l'apprend, je serai privé de presque tout. Comme lui...comme l'était ma mère... Et je ne peux donc pas prendre encore se risque. Bien que je le voudrait... mais lui ne le veut pas...

« Vous savez tout comme moi, Miss Lovegood, vous ne pourrez pas recommencer.

- Je sais. »

Il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix, cela s'entends et je la ressens moi aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je crois que je vais partir.

« A plus tard Miss Lovegood, je crois que nous avons un cours à onze heures.

- Oui. Au revoir professeur. »

Je me dirige vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, je me retourne, le regarde. Je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose! Je m'apprête à parlé, mais…

« Non, Miss Lovegood, c'est déjà assez dur comme cela. »

Je le regarde, et je sort.

Voilà! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensés!

A bientôt tout le monde!


	2. chapitre2fin

**Juste une nuit de Lune ensemble, rien de plus. Chapitre deux!**

Bonjour à tous!! Voici enfin la suite et donc la fin de cette histoire! Je sais, deux chapitres, c'est court... Mais c'est comme ça! Surtout que ça fait un mois que j'ai pas mis la suite...Si je la mets, c'est parce qu'hier, c'était mon anniversaire, du coup, j'me suis dit que je devais mettre un chapitre à une de mes fanfics, et c'est tomber sur celle-là! Bon, je vous laisse lire! Bye!

Disclamer : Tous les lieux, les perso et tous le bla-bla appartient à J.K Rowling et moi, je n'ai que l'histoire, c'est déjà ça!

P.S : C'est juste pour vous prévenir, mais on est un peu dans le futur là...

Je marche dans Près-au-Lard. La rue est sombre, c'est bien la seule, car toutes les autres sont en fête. Tout le monde est heureux, sauf moi. Et _lui_.

Après tout, je devrais me réjouire ! Je viens d'avoir 20 ans et je suis en vie. Si tout le monde est si joyeux, c'est parce qu'hier, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort. Détruis, pulvériser, disparut. C'est fini pour lui et pour le mal. Mais à quel prix ?

Car tous ce qui c'est passé hier et encore un secret pour pas mal de personnes. J'ai reçu une lettre de _lui_ ce matin. Cela faisait si longtemps ! A sont dépars en troisième année, je ne lui aie jamais vraiment pardonné ce qui c'était passé. Il avait détruit tous mes espoirs, bien que je sache qu'il ait fait ça pour moi, il n'aurait pas dû.

_### flash back ###_

_Je vais doucement à la grande salle. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. C'est peut-être le fait de savoir qu'hier était la pleine Lune, mais quelque chose me dit que non. J e me fait peut-être des idées, enfin, c'est ce que j'espère ! _

_Je m'assoie à la table des Serdaigles. Je regarde celle des professeurs : _Il_ n'est pas là._

_Pour moi, c'est comme le signale d'alerte et j'écoute vite toutes les conversations de la salle :_

_« Il parait que Black à essayer de tué Potter hier ! dit un Griffondor._

- _L'hippogriffe se serait échapper juste avant d'être tué. Dit un Serdaigle._

- _Sirius Black à transplaner juste devant le ministre ! rajoute un Pousoufle_

- _Lupin serait un loup-garou, c'est ce que nous a dit Rogue ce matin ! » dit un Serpentar._

_Mon cour s'arrête de battre. Non ! Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Comment cela c'est-il sût ?? _

_« Il a donné sa démission. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit déjà partit ! » ajoute le Serpantard. _

_Je me lève et me dirige le plus vite possible vers la sortie de l'école. Une fois dehors, je vois une calèche au loing. Quelqu'un est en train de monté dedans._

_« Non !!!! j'hurle le plus fort possible. NON !!! ATTENDEZ !!! »_

_L'homme qui s'apprêtait à entrer s'arrête. Je m'approche de lui tout en courant le plus vite possible. Arrivé à ca hauteur, je m'arrête. Je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte, mais d'énormes larmes coulent sur mes joues. _

_« Pourquoi vous partez sans me l'avoir dit !! Sans même me dire au revoir ! dis-je._

- _Miss Lovegood, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. me dit-il._

- _Oh si ! Je peux parfaitement comprendre ! Vous savez que je tiens énormément à vous, mais vous avez peur de l'admettre ! Vous avez beau faire comme si vous ne le voyiez pas, vous le savez ! Et se n'est pas de partir comme cela qui fera changer quelque chose ! hurlais-je._

- _Miss Lovegood, je suis beaucoup plus âgé que vous et je..._

- _Il est hors de question que vous disparaissiez de ma vie ! dis-je, d'une petite voix._

- _Luna, vous devez m'oublier ! Ca ne peux pas allé...Adieux ! » dit-il._

_Il monta dans la petite calèche et partit ainsi de ma vie comme il le voulait. Mais il était hors de question que cela soit pour toujours._

_### fin du flash back ###_

Depuis ce jour, quand je le revis quelque fois, je fis comme ci je ne le connaissais pas plus qu'un autre professeur. Mais j'ai toujours continué à penser à lui. Et dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé ce matin, j'ai appris que c'était réciproque.

Mais tous cela avait tellement changer. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et ca, je le sais. Il avait tué un de ses anciens meilleurs-amis, qui avaient été responsable de la mort de deux d'entre eux. Et ainsi que celui du fils de son meilleur ami.

Tous cela était arrivé très vite, comme le précisait bien la lettre. Alors que Harry Potter, le qui garçon qui avait survécu, était en train de se battre contre Lord Voldemort, il réussit à le tué, supprimant par la même occasion le dernier mage noir de la terre. Le survivant, épuiser, s'était effondrer par terre et était tomber évanoui. C'est à ce moment là, que un certain Peter Pettigrow s'était approché de lui et l'avait tué avec un sortilège de mort. Ensuite, fou de rage et de tristesse, Il l'avait tué, ce rendant par la même occasion le dernier des maraudeurs encore vivant. Toute cette histoire les entourant. C'était à croire qu'il y avait eut une malédiction !

Peut-être que cela était vrai. Mais de toute façon, que ce que cela pourrais bien changer. Je n'en aie aucune idée. La seule que j'ai pour l'instant, c'est de l'aidé. _Lui_.

Je suis maintenant à Poudlard et me dirige vers le bureau du directeur. Mais une fois devant celui-ci, je me rappelle que je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Il me reste à aller à l'infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance, il sera là !

J'entre dans la pièce blanche. Il n'y a personne. Je me dirige vers le bureau et vais vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci n'est plus la même qu'avant. Si je regarde bien, je crois que je la connais. Mais oui !! C'est Spinnet ! Elle jouait dans l'équipe de quidittch de griffondor, je crois.

« Où est Mrs. Pomfresh ? je demande.

- La pauvre est morte hier ! Comme j'étais son assistante, je la remplace donc.

- Pourquoi il n'y a presque personne dans Poudlard ?

- Ils sont presque tous allés à l'enterrement de M.Potter.

- Et. Est-ce que M. Lupin est ici ? J'ai à lui parlé.

- Oui, mais je vous préviens, son cas est désespéré. Il est comme dans un autre monde. Il est à la fois ici et en même temps, ailleurs. Il ne faut mieux pas espéré pour lui. Normalement, quelqu'un doit venir demain pour l'emmener dans un centre spécial. Le pauvre à vécut beaucoup trop de chose.

- Amenez-moi vers lui. » Dis-je.

Je la suis devant une porte situé au fond de l'infirmerie.

« Je vous préviens, il ne supporte pas la lumière. Ne vous attendez pas à une réaction de sa part. » me dit Spinnet.

Elle ouvre la porte et j'entre dans la salle. Tout est noir et il faut un certain temps pour que mes yeux s'habitue à la pénombre. A ce moment, je distingue une forme tasser sur le sol. Je m'approche d'elle et je me mets accroupie.

« Professeur ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Professeur Lupin ? C'est moi ! »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Professeur ! Je vous en supplie ! Je ne peux rien faire sans vous. S'il vous plait répondez ! »

Rien. J'ai l'impression de parler au vide. Je Prends sa tête dans mes mains. Celle-ci a les traits plus durs et plus tirés qu'avant. Comme si son merveilleux visage avait vu tous les malheurs de ce monde tellement injuste... Mais ce qui est de plus choquant, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont perdus dans le vide. Et c'est là que je comprends que l'homme que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerai pour toujours, a presque définitivement quitté se monde pour un où je ne suis pas.

« Professeur, je vais partir, adieux. »

J'approche son visage du mien et l'embrasse avant de me levée pour partir, tout en essayant de sécher les larmes dans mes yeux.

Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je sens quelque chose me retenir par la taille. C'est un bras. C'est _son_ bras.

« Ne parts pas, s'il te plaît. » me demande-t-il.

Je me retourne et me mets à son niveau. Il me regarde. Il a l'air totalement perdu.

« Reste.

- Oui. Dis-je.

- Pour toujours ? demande-t-il.

- Pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive ! » dis-je.

C'est alors qu'il se jette dans mes bras en se mettant à parler de tous ses malheurs. Moi, je l'écoute attentivement. Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais avec lui !

Pour toujours...Et peut-être que le Il deviendra Remus. 

FIN

Voilà le chapitre deux ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini! Je sais que se n'est pas forcément le type de fin que vous vouliez, mais bon...Et puis, après tout, c'est moi l'auteur!AHAHAHAH........(c rien, je repart dans une de mes crises.....)

Merci pour les reviews!!! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à en avoir autant!! Je vous aime tous!!

petites sorcières : Salut!!! Merci pour ta reviews!! Encore en plus, comme c'était la premiére reviews que j'ai eut, du coup, c'était décisife!! Et je suis vraiment contente que sa t'ai plu! Autrement, Luna se transforme bien en loup, po en loup-garou. J'ai mis que comme ça mére en était un... Bah.... Ca pouvait la transformer. Mais en faite je sais po si c'est vraiment comme ça!! Et dans mon histoire, c'est un amour love. J'crois que ça s'est vu dans ce chapitre! Mary : Salut! Contente que t'ai aimer! C claire que c'est bizarre comme style de fic, et je savais po si ça allait plaire, mais à se que je vois... Oui! Autrement, le suite, et bin... Maintenant, y en a pu. désoler... 

Caroline Black : Salut!! J'suis contente que t'aime cette fic aussi! J'suis désoler d'avoir mis si longtemps pour mettre ce chapitre...Tu m'en veut pas? Merci pour ta reviews!

Shany-Blue Pendragon : Merci pour ta review! J'adore trop quand on me dit que c'est trop mignion! C'est le meilleur compliment que je pouvait avoir pour cette fic! Merci!! Lisandra : J'suis contente que tu trouve ça bien écrit! J'étais vraiment po sûre que ça soit bien! Merci pour ta reviews! Gros bisou aussi! 

Je vous remercirait jamais assez! Je vous adore tous! Même ceux qui laisse po de reviews!

Bon, Bye!


End file.
